Sisters to Cousins
by Blizzardstorm21
Summary: When two orphan transfans end up going into the world of thier favorite transformers, they learn secrets about there past that are beyond there wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything all rights belong to Hasbro and Paramount Pictures and whoever else has the rights to Transformers.

This story takes place after TF3 DOTM however with one thing added I'm making Ironhide be revived before my girls get there. Any way to the story.

Anai Kantero awoke slowly from her nights sleep. The night before she had made it a point to shut off her alarm clock. It was Saturday and she was going to make sure that she would sleep in. To her dismay the sun did not seem to acknowledge that fact.

"Somebody turn off the sun." she mumbled as she put her pillow over her head.

"Anii." Someone whispered. She just turned away from the voice. She was well aware of who it was but was hoping with all her might that she would just (for once) go away.

"Aniiiii." The voice came again, a little louder.

Anai told the voice "Shut up its Saturday, I want to sleeeeeeeeeep." She wined the last part of her sentence.

The owner of the voice was none other than her sister Sierra. Sierra looked at her older sister getting rather annoyed with the fact that she would not wake up. So she thought back to a fan fiction story that she had read. She smiled a mischievous smile and then head toward her room.

Anai had heard her sister leave. She took her head from out under her pillow and slowly began to fall back asleep. When she heard her door open again. She sighed and then just heard silence she smiled and then

Honk!

Anai literally jumped up and fell from the bed, Sierra was on the other side of the room near her bedroom door laughing hysterically.

"What was that?" Anai angrily yelled to her sister.

"A…Bull...Horn." She said in between her laughs.

Sierra saw Anai get up and start charging toward her. "Come here you Fragging Slagger!"

"Uh-Oh, you have to catch me first." sierra said as she leapt away from her sisters' grasp. "Where the hell do you get a bull horn?" Anai said seething.

"Down at the one-stop shop Fred gave it to me for free."

'I'm going to get Fred later' Anai thought to herself.

Anai then gave up her chase on her sister and decided to take a shower. She quickly grabbed a towel went into the bathroom turned on the water and got in. She let her thoughts consume her, what she was going to do.

She thought of her position now and the position that her and her sister had been in just two years ago. Both of them were Orphans.

They had recently been able to get out from the system because they were both of age. Anai had been able to leave first. She was 22. Sierra had turned 18 about 6 months ago so she was finally able to move in with her sister.

Anai had recently earned a degree is mechanical engineering. Both were extremely intelligent, almost geniuses. Sierra, being that she had just exited high school was heading to college to earn her degree in Psychology.

She turned off the water grabbed her towel and went to go get dressed.

Anai came downstairs after she was dressed and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. She then grabbed her favorite cereal, Fruit Loops. "Awesome sugary goodness." She said to herself as she poured it into her bowl. She then added milk and the grabbed a spoon. Sierra was already sitting on the tabling finished her bowl of Chex. She began to slurp the last of her milk, very loudly.

Anai asked "Must you?"

"Yes I must." Sierra replied with a smile and then returning to her bowl.

"Where did you get the idea of the bull horn?" Anai asked as she took another spoonful of cereal.

"Fanfiction." She answered with one word; well I guess that really two but you get my point.

"Figures…..Let me guess Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Sierra nodded happily. "I swear your worse then both of them."

One thing about the both of us, we are both die-hard transfans.


	2. From our world to thiers

I do not own Transformers It belongs to Hasbro, Paramount Pictures, and whoever else it belongs to.

Here it Chapter two it longer than the first one. Please let me know what you think.

(Anai's POV)

I logged on to my computer right after breakfast. I was off of work for the next couple of weeks due to way to many vacation hours building up so I decided to take a sort of mini-vacation.

Since we lived in Boston there were a lot of historical places to visit. I tried searching through Google and didn't really find anything all that impressive, my sister and I have already seen a lot of Boston. When I had begun to think that there was absolutely no way that there was anything else to do. A site popped up about the underwater caves that were near the beach on the east side of Boston.

"Hmm, this may be interesting." I said to myself as I clicked onto the link.

There was some information about taking a tour of the caves, we could climb and slide down some of the most beautiful nature made structures on the planet. It was about an hours drive from where we lived which was relatively short. It sounded interesting to say the least all I knew what that I was dying to check this out. There could be so many different things that we could discover, new things that we could learn.

The caves looked interesting, and it was almost like it was calling me. Telling me I should go. I pulled up the reservation page and looked at the rates. It was quite feasible. I laughed. "Now to convince Sierra."

"NO, NO, NO I am not going to some ocean to look at some really old rocks." Said Sierra while crossing her arms.

"There not rocks, they are caves. Some of them dating three hundred years ago." I said raising my own.

"Like I said really old rocks." Replied Sierra

"You know Sierra it could be fun."

"Fun ha!" She said sarcastically.

Then I got an Idea.

"Yeah, you know what maybe it's too cultured for you."

"Excuse me." She looked at me with a disgusted look.

"Well, you know that you just got out of high school and maybe it's just too mature for you." I said proving my point.

"Are you calling me a baby?"

"Not at all I understand you are just young than I am, you need your freedom. You're just getting out on your own and you enjoy doing as you please. You don't have to go, if you don't want too."

I stood from the kitchen and began to turn and counted in my head. 3…2…1…..and "Wait a darn minute." I smiled then put on my serious face and then turned around "Usually you try harder to make me go. Why are you not trying harder?" I shrugged. "Your hiding something aren't you? You can't fool me, but you just want me to stay here all by myself, so that whatever is over there you can have all to your self, well I got news for you missy I'm going."

"Sierra, you don't have to go. Really."

"Nope I'm going and that's final. You will come to see that I'm not easily manipulated." "Yep, I can't pull the wool over your eyes." She nodded and then walked off to pack. I smiled and though _'For a girl that knows a lot about Psychology, she falls for reverse Psychology a little to easily.'_

_Transformers World_

"**BOOM" **

A loud explosion resonated throughout the entire base. Several figures began to run to the control room where the sirens were going off. Inside it was a mess. A couple of the computers near the device that had backfired had been damaged. The floor was charred with black soot. The two largest of the figures made there way in, weapons drawn. "Optimus. Wheeljack was in here he was testing the spacebridge." Said the large black mech.

"I know, he explained to me early this morning his plans but he said it was stable enough to where it wasn't going to do this Ironhide." Replied the blue and red mech.

"And you trusted that son-of-a-glitch." Said Ironhide almost at disbelief.

"I had no reason not to, my friend." He said as he sought out the room for there comrade.

"Ok what about three days when he blew up his arm. Or a week ago when he accidently had the two of us almost get blown up. Or-""Ok I get it, his inventions maybe a little unstable at times."

Ironhide looked at him "At times?"

Optimus shook his head "But all in all his inventions have eventually worked and have proven to give us a good advantage out in battle. Getting the space bridge operational would give us a good advantage in our next battle against our enemy."

Ironhide had to admit that this was true; being a call away from back up just in case something happened was a good advantage.

A groan caught their attention on the far side of the room. Optimus went first and saw the groan was coming from two machines. He picked both of them up with little effort and carefully set them down. Ironhide looked at Wheeljack.

"You slagger, you blew off both your legs."

"Yes it I believe that I have and it would also seem that I am in need of assistance." Both Optimus and Ironhide Hoisted the injured mech up, and then brought him the med bay. "What did he do now?" asked Ratchet when he turned to see them. Ironhide explained what happened.

"Alright give me a few hours and he'll be back together but it may be a couple of days before he is working again."

"Understood. Wheeljack from now until you get the ok from ratchet you will be on medical leave." Replied Optimus.

_The Girls World_

(Sierra's POV)

Sierra looked out the car window, "I can't believe that she talked me into going." All of a sudden my sister said

"Look on the Brightside you get to learn a little bit more about the history of Boston and we get to go to the beach." I looked out of the window; we had been drive for at least two hours so we must have been getting close. We had traded the city way of living to green woods and then as we got closer to the beach, I could smell the salty air.

"Here we are." Anai said as soon as we pulled into our hotel. We got out and grabbed our bags. We checked in. I grumbled all the way through making sure Anai would know that I was upset. She had tricked me. Which I hated myself for that more than her, I mean reverse psychology the oldest trick in the book. She seemed to be reading exactly what I was thinking and she started laughing. I though one of the Pillows at her as we unpacked. It didn't take us long.

We soon grabbed our list of things that we could do here, we argued back and forth on whether to go check out the beach or the sea caves.

That's when Anai said "Ok let's flip a coin." I nodded in approval. She then said I call heads. "Ok then I'll take tails." She flipped it. Just my luck it was heads. We were heading to the sea caves.

We both slipped on our bathing suits. I wore a one piece that had my two favorite colors on it red and blue. Anai also wore a one piece but the colors that she chose were black and purple.

We put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirts, and each of us also packed an extra set of clothes, gloves, a flashlight, and some food. We then went downstairs and headed to the car.

(Regular POV)

Anai and Sierra quickly arrived at the east side of the beach where the start of the sea caves where located. Surprisingly no one was there. Sierra had been reluctant as usual but when faced with the prospect of being out alone in front of a big cave. She decided that she was going to tag along with Anai.

When they got really far in they needed flashlights. "Wow." Said Sierra as she looked at the stones that were embedded into the rock causing it to shine and send streaks of light in every direction. "I told you it was going to be awesome." "Yeah Maybe." She replied still not wanting to admit that she was wrong.

Transformers World

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and bumblebee all stood in the damaged control room they were in the last stages of cleaning up the mess. Fortunately the computer had not been as damaged as they had thought. It was still somewhat functioning. Bumblebee looked and saw that they were pretty much done. Then he got a call on his com link.

"_**Bumblebee this is Ironhide."**_

"_**Bumblebee here what's up Ironhide?"**_

"_**We need you in the training room for some of the new soldiers."**_

"_**I'll be right there. Bumblebee out." **_

He looked at the two who were standing behind him and against his better judgment decided to leave them alone, but before he did he told them through his radio.

"_Don't. Touch. Anything."_

They both nodded and smiled. Bee turned and went down the hallway wondering what kind of trouble they were going to get too.

Once Bee was out of sight Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker. "You know Wheeljack is a brilliant scientist but the poor mech may be loosing his touch." "Yeah Sunstreaker replied "Maybe he needs a younger assistant."

"Like you would fit the model?"

"I bet I could?" Said Sunstreaker. He looked around for a minute

"I will bet you 50 credits that I can get this spacebridge open."

Sideswipe smiled and then said "You're on."

Sunstreaker Began looking at all of the buttons and then started pressing them randomly. Before long there was a lot of energy building in the area where the space bridge would form. Then without warning the energy burst through the ceiling and up into the sky. Then there seemed to be a hole that was created and two people fell out screaming they hit the floor on the far side of the base. "What was that asked Sideswipe, not sure but what they are, they just fell into the shooting range." They looked at the shooting range followed by multiple blasts coming from Ironhides' cannons "Oh we're so dead."

_A few minutes earlier in there world._

As they walked farther they soon came upon a dead end. There was a huge hole in the ground that didn't seem to have an end, or one that they could see anyway. "Looks like we need to head back now." Said Sierra. Anai nodded and they turned around. Unfortunately heading back would not be as easy as they had thought. There were three tunnels going out. "Do you remember which one we came out of?"

"Oh Great!" yelled Sierra. "I can't believe this, we are lost."

"We are not lost we just lost our bearings." Sierra looked at Anai as if she was crazy.

"Ok first you come up with this stupid idea to come here," she stomped on the floor.

"Then you trick me," she stomps harder.

Anai starts to hear the rocks shift "Sierra."

"No and then we came here and at first I said maybe this won't be so bad but nooooo." "Sierra," Anai called again this time she kept repeating her name.

"Now we are lost."

"SIERRA." Anai yelled at the top of her lungs which probably had not been good Idea because then not only the ground shook but it seemed to be giving way. They both started to feel it move.

"What?" Sierra asked out of confusion.

"We need to move!" All of sudden the floor under them disappeared and they began to fall. All of a sudden there was a bright greenish Purplish light they both closed their eyes and hit the light. Next thing they know they were landing in a mix of soot and grass. Anai looked around her vision blurry. The next thing she saw multiple things around her explode and then a large black monster come into her view and then everything went dark.

Sorry everyone for the late update. Life has been hectic. But I will try and post a chapter once a week I'm still working on chapter three for There is Always tomorrow I'm hoping to have it finished in the next day or two. Major writers block. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Introductions

(Sierra's POV)

I slowly began to hear voices around me as I came back into consciousness. They were saying things like

'_Where did they come from?' _

'_What are there names?' _

_How old are they?' _

_Are they even alive?' _

At that moment I began to wonder to myself whether or not I was alive. Slowly I began different parts off my body from my head to my toes when I was sure that I was able to move I started to try and sit up.

"Easy." Came a voice that seemed like it was coming from everywhere at once.

"God is that you?" I said

I heard laughter and then someone replied "No Femme you are still online."

"Oh I was alive and- wait online, who uses the word online and what about femme." I slowly began to open up my eyes and was greeted with multiple blurry large figures. As I rubbed my eyes, my head stopped throbbing the room started to clear and that is when my jaw dropped.

In front of me was a 22 foot tall robot, but not just any robot this was Ratchet, the CMO for transformers. He was favorite robot ever.

"No way." I said to myself. "No flippin way."

I started to jump up and down excited. All of the other transformers looked at each other in confusion. I stood there shaking partly with fear the other through excitement.

Ratchet looked down toward me and then said

"My is - "Your Ratchet" I interrupted him

"You're the Chief Medical Officer; you treat all the Autobots and your kick-ass in battle too."

He looked at me confused and then said firmly "How is it that you know my designation, youngling?"

"Everybody know you, you're so awesome!" I exclaimed happily.

He looked at me at first with confusion and shock and then with a little bit of pride, it was about time someone recognized his talents.

"I'm not sure I understand? Where are you from? How did you get here?" He spoke slowly but with a firm tone really demanding for answers. I began to speak when something or rather someone caught my attention. A smaller bot that was mostly yellow with a couple of racing stripes on him, he also had doorwings on his back that were from his car mode. He leaned in a little closer and looked at me in a curious way. I had been trying to contain myself but I just couldn't any longer.

"EEEEEEEE." I let out the most girly scream.

He backed away partly from the noise and the other part being that he thought he had frightened her.

I looked up at him and said "You're so adorable."

At first he was a little unsure about what to do but then he waved his hand then the radio came on.

"_Awww, shucks ma'am"_

I laughed and then he got closer. This time he reached out with his giant finger. I gladly grabbed a hold of it while another clip from the radio rang out.

"_Howdy….you're not from around these parts?"_

My smile broadened and I shook my head. "No I suppose I'm not, where I come from you guys are just characters in a movie called transformers."

He looked confused as did Ratchet.

Ratchet leaned down to my level and then said "Maybe it's time that you tell us how you got here little one."

I sat down and then started explaining.

"After the floor fell out from under us we fell then we saw this really bright light, and then I don't really remember anything after that."

"Well as for the bridge you can thank those to lug nuts over there." Said Ratchet as he pointed to the corner of the room.

There stood two robots each rubbing there helms where they each had a matching dent. One was silver and stood on two wheels and the other was the same except he was bright yellow. I swear my eyes had to grow to the size of grapefruits when I saw them.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" I asked looking toward Ratchet and Bumblebee. Both nodded still a little shocked that she knew their names. I faced them and then started to bow down.

"I am not worthy, I am not worthy." The twins looked at each other confused.

"You guys are totally awesome I get my best prank ideas from you."

They both looked at each other again and then sideswipe asked "You really like our pranks."

I nodded my head vigorously. Sunstreaker looked at his brother and said "Maybe this little fleshling won't be so bad."

Just then the sound of the door opened and two robots walked in both were the biggest things that she had ever seen. Both were her sisters all time favorite transformers the Weapon Specialist Ironhide, and the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Personally both were awesome but Ratchet was still my all time Fav.

I looked at Ironhide first. And at first I was really afraid but he knelt down and looked me straight in the eyes, I don't know for sure but there was something familiar something that I knew, I didn't have to fear. "You're the Weapon Specialist Ironhide?"

"Yes." He replied gruffly.

"Wow, you're awesome and a really kick-ass fighter but not one of my favorites, no offense." The twins both started snickering.

"I would stop that if I were you." He said to the twins "It's hazardous to you health." He said as he powered up one of his cannons. They stopped automatically. He snorted and the walked over to ratchet.

I then looked over to Optimus who was looking at her with curious eyes. I looked up to meet his eyes and promptly fell over. "Geez, you are much bigger in person." I said as I slowly got up.

"What is your name little one." He asked me.

"Sierra." I said, I was still a bit afraid being that there was a 30 foot tall robot staring me in the face.

"Sierra, my name is Optimus Prime."

"I know." I replied after that.

He looked at me with the same confused and surprised expression. I then gave the same explanation that she did to the other bots.

"So now here I am." Then it hit her all at once. "Wait where is Anai?"

"Who?" Asked Sunstreaker

"Anai she's my sister." I replied

"You mean the other girl that was with you." Said Sideswipe. I nodded.

"She is over on that berth she still is asleep but scans indicate that she is alright." Ratchet said pointing over to a berth that was well across the room.

(Normal POV)

"Um would you mind giving me a lift?" Sierra asked looking toward Ratchet.

He put his hand down and she climbed on. He curved his fingers protectively so that he was sure she would not fall off. When he started to walk she grabbed hold on to one of his fingers.

"Don't look down, don't look down." She kept on repeating to herself. Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle. When he reached the berth where Anai was he gently brought his hand down. She jumped off and then walked over to Anai. Sierra nudged her. Anai didn't move a muscle.

"Anai." She called to her she moved slightly. Sierra then grabbed her shoulders at shook her.

"What? What?" Anai said rubbing her eyes.

"Anai you are not going to believe this you need to wake up." Anai blinked a couple of times and then looked at Sierra, and right next to her was a robot that was yellow and had a green bolt on his armor.

Anai's eyes went bugged eyed. She looked at Sierra, "It's real."

Anai stood still not knowing what to do.

"Hello Anai your sister has just been telling us about you." Said Ratchet

"U-us?" She finally spoke. Ratchet stood up straight and then moved out the way to reveal the twins, Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Bumblebee. She raised her hand and waved.

"Hello, I'm Optimus Prime."

"Hi" she said back.

"Isn't awesome Anai." Anai looked at Sierra

"What in the name of Primus is going on? Are we dreaming or…?"

"Like I said when you first woke up it's real. Watch. Hey Ratchet." Ratchet looked down at her and then she lifted her arms giving the uppie sign. He laughed and dropped his hand back down. "This isn't going to become a habit is it?"

"Maybe, I told you you're my favorite." He smiled. Anai looked in disbelief Sierra seemed so comfortable; it wasn't that she wasn't excited it was just that this was all a shock.

"Wow." Anai said as she began to scan the room full of bots. Optimus Prime then stepped toward her and he was huge. At the same time there was something familiar about him, something that put her at ease. "Hello, young one your younger sibling has since explained to us your predicament, you must have had quite the experience."

At first she didn't know how to respond but then said "Yeah, I'm not sure how we got here, or what is going to happen, or even how we are even going to get back but now that we are here all of this is a bit of a shock. In our world you guys are fictional characters, I have dreamt of meeting you all but this is amazing." He smiled.

Her gaze then turned to the robot next to him which was Ironhide. He was looking at her with the same curious eyes as Optimus.

"Your are not as rude as your sibling." She looked at him confused and then realization hit her she looked toward Sierra

"I leave you for a few minutes alone and you start being rude, and to Ironhide of all….people….bots…uhh…cybertronians." she scolded.

"What can I say, I full of surprises, so don't leave me alone." Replied Sierra sitting sideways on a human sized recliner.

She shook her head and face palmed. "Please excuse my sister; she doesn't think before she opens her big mouth sometimes." He looked at her and nodded. All of a sudden two other robots rushed into the room. "Chromia, Elita. What is the emergency?" Said Ratchet

"We need to speak to our mates now." Both Optimus and Ironhide looked at their mates. Elita took Optimus by the hand and Chromia led Ironhide out of the Med bay. "What is it Chromia?" asked Ironhide. "Elita what is wrong?" asked Optimus. "We felt them!" Replied Chromia. "Who?" asked Ironhide. "Fyreraige and Blizzardstorm." Optimus and Ironhide Froze.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	4. They Are Alive

**Everyone I am so so so so so so so so so (to the infinity) sorry. it has been so rough writing this next chapter. I think I literally wrote it like 10 times. I finalyy came up with this. Please let me know what you think. Again so sorry.**

**Hopefully I will put up another chapter within the week.**

* * *

><p>"Fyreraige and Blizzardstorm?" Optimus asked as he nearly fell over from shock.<p>

"Yes, we both felt them." Said Chromia as she went to her Sparkmate.

"It's not possible Mia' they died nearly 3000 earth years ago." Replied Ironhide.

"I know its seems impossible Ironhide but we were in the Rec room when we felt there fear, it was a faint pulse but, it was there. They are here I know it." Said Elita.

Elita looked at her Sparkmate, seeing that he still had not said anything, she felt his shock over there bond, but she also felt hope.

"Optimus?" she asked.

"Are you absolutely sure that you have felt them?" asked Optimus.

"Yes." Replied Chromia and Elita.

"Alright can you pinpoint exactly?" He asked. The hope beginning to get stronger within him. Chromia nodded.

"It felt like it was outside of the base on the south side near the shooting range, but it was farther, like near the far side of the Island."

Ironhide stepped forward, the hope being flared in him as well.

"Then we need to go check it out, if there is any chance that there alive, we need to find them, they are full grown femmes by now, and they may be hurt or…." He stopped not wanting the bear the thought of losing his sparkling again.

Chromia put an arm around his back and slowly rubbed his back panels.

"We will find them Hide'." He looked into her blue eyes. Feeling the love through their bond.

This was a side of Ironhide, that rarely was seen, or anyone dared to speak of. If some unlucky soul decided to go against that rule, they would be face to face with the business side of one of his cannons.

Optimus then said "Alright, we will all go and look, we will bring Ratchet along with us, and if we indeed find them they may be of need of medical attention." They all nodded and then headed into the Medical Bay.

When the four of them walked in Sierra was speaking with the twins while Anai was chatting with Ratchet, while he was giving his final medical scan of her. Chromia and Elita looked at the two humans and then at Optimus and Ironhide.

"The space bridge that the twins caused brought them here. They seem to know quite a bit of us."

Anai stopped her conversation sensing something and she looked toward the entrance to the med bay, she watched as Optimus, Ironhide and two new bots came in. Anai looked at the pink Robot

"Elita-1?" She asked looking at her, and then she looked at the blue bot "Chromia?" Elita-1 and Chromia looked at her nodded but the both still looked surprised. They then directed their attention to Sierra who was laughing with the twins.

Anai smiled. "She always had a soft spot for the twins." Anai said as she was looking at Sierra.

"Little one." Said Elita. Anai looked up. "Where is it that you came from?" "As far as I can tell from another dimension, everything is extremely similar except for you guys." Chromia stood watching the two new additions. She walked to Sierra. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stopped and looked at the approaching femme. "Hey Chromia." Said Sideswipe. She nodded

"Hello Sunstreaker, Sideswipe." They both returned the nod. Sideswipe put his servo down on the floor next to Sierra and she climbed on without hesitation. "Chromia, this is Sierra, Sierra this is Chromia." Chromia looked at Sierra, "Wow! You're a lot cooler in person." She said as she watched Chromia. Chromia laughed. "Thank you little one, tell me where do you come from?" "Earth another dimension, honestly I'm not sure how I got here or how we are going to get back but so far I'm liking it here." Said Sierra and she plopped herself down onto sideswipes hand.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Optimus, what is troubling you?" Ratchet asked putting the last of the data into the computer.

"Ratchet, we have an issue, that I need your assistance with." Ratchet arched an optic ridge this was big he rarely hid anything from his men.

"What's that?" asked Ratchet as he turned around.

"Elita and Chromia have both felt Fyreraige and Blizzardstorm." Ratchet's optics widened as he took in the information that he had just been told.

"Optimus, you know that, that is impossible you were there when-." Ratchet trailed off and Optimus clenched his fists.

"I know Ratchet but if Elita and Chromia are sensing them, than they're here. You know that the maternal programming in a femme is rarely mistaken." Ratchet nodded. "Elita, Chromia come here please." Both femmes walked over to Ratchet.

"When did you start to sense them?" He asked looking at them. "About an hour ago but I keep feeling her go in and out. It seems that the bond is very weak." Said Chromia.

"Yes, that is because of the long separation. We will go look for them even if there is the slightest chance that they are alive I won't leave an Autobot to die. However, both of you need to prepared for whatever we _may_ or _may_ _not_ find."

"We are well aware of the possibilities but, we have to Know Ratchet if there is even a slight possibility that they are still alive I'm taking it with or without you guys, we may not be the only ones looking for them." Responded Elita as she primed her weapon.

Optimus walked over to the front of the room.

"Alright, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I need the two of you to head to the shooting range investigate any abnormalities besides those caused by our guests." He said as he motioned toward the two girls. "The rest of us will start on the south side of the Island, If you two find anything comm. us immediately. We shall do the same. We need to find these femmes, but be careful, they are our allies." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just nodded and then left.

"Autobots-Can we come?" said a voice interrupting Optimus. Optimus looked down and was surprised to find that Anai had made her way to the edge of the berth nearest him. Elita and Chromia both looked at Anai. Even Sierra was looking at her sister usually she was the quiet would not ask for anything she was shocked she actually asked permission. She didn't mind though she loved getting into trouble. She never got into this type of trouble but 'ehh, there is a first time for everything' she though to herself as she waited for Optimus to respond.

Optimus bent down to her level to where they were eye to eye at first he was a little annoyed, he didn't want to be interrupted his sparkling was out there somewhere, but there was something about this girl that he couldn't put his finger on, something that he couldn't be mad at even if he tried.

"It will be quite dangerous little one you may get hurt." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and then responded. "I know you guys will protect even if the Deceptidorks show up." Bumblebee smiled at this girl's confidence and her courage. Optimus thought for a few moments before nodding "Alright, however, if the Decepticons do indeed show up you will go with one of us to get the two of you out of the area, understood." Both of the girls nodded.

Sierra still in Sunstreakers hand decided that she was going to go with the twins. Anai looked up while the other bots walked toward the bay but she didn't have a ride all of a sudden a hand was beside her she looked and saw that it was bumblebee. She smiled when his radio came on.

'_Need a ride_'

She nodded as she climbed on.

Elita and Optimus both watched as bumblebee carefully picked her up and curled his fingers protectively to keep her from falling off.

Elita said to Optimus "He has become a fine Mech; I'm glad that we took him in." Optimus looked at his Sparkmate.

"Yes, he has grown to become a responsible young mech, although he still has growing to do." He smiled and then became sad "I only wish that we could have raised Blizzardstorm also into a honorable femme."

Elita nodded. "But now that we know that they may be alive there may be a chance that we can do that and he can have his sister again." Optimus smiled he quickly leaned in and kissed Elita.

"Let's go find our Blizzardstorm." Said Elita. Optimus nodded and they headed toward the main hanger.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were already in there alt. modes with Sierra buckled in with Sideswipe. Optimus saw the rest of his team transform while bumblebee gently put Anai down while he transformed into his alt. mode. He opened up the front door and allowed Anai to climb in and she quickly buckled up.

Optimus headed to the front of the hanger and then said "Autobots roll out."

All the Autobots took off. Anai sat backed as the Camero pulled forward. It felt a little weird not having to drive.

Anai began to scratch the back of her neck. It started to feel itchy earlier and now it was getting a little irritating. Little did she know of the metal that was beginning to grow and make her way down her spine.


	5. Searching

**OK I logged in today to update and I was absolutely shocked when it said three months. I am so sorry guys for making you wait this long, was not my intention. Thank you to those who are updating. This one is a little ahort and a little more serious the next chapter is going to take place on the day when Blizzardstorm and Fyreraige disappeared. Its going to be alot more serious. But only for a short two couple of chapters. Alright guys please update, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Also trying to update There is always tommorow. Hopefully I will be able to update within the next couple of days. **

_**I do not own transformers. It belongs to michael bay, hasbro.**_

* * *

><p>Sierra POV<p>

I sat inside of Sideswipe as we made our way toward the shooting range, which happened to be when my sister and I first showed up. Suprisingley, this was an enourmous base, and to go from one end to the other was tedious, and took way longer than usual.

Now Sunny and Sides had already told me it would take them about 15 minutes, cause they had to obey certain rules, especially when they had a human with them.

So we started a conversation to pass the time.

"Sierra, how do you like this dimension so far?" asked Sideswipe.

"So far this has been awesome, to be honest though its still so surreal. I mean twenty four hours ago you guys were cartoons, and a movie that me and my sister practically obsessed over, now your real." She replied.

"Were we your favorites?" asked Sideswipe.

"Unfortunately you guys are a really close second, my favorite is Ratchet." Sunstreaker swirved toward sideswipe causing him to swerve.

"Hey Bro! The Paint!" Called Sideswipe.

"I thought you were joking." Said Sunstreaker.

"Nope, He is my all time favorite, he heals, he hits people/bots with wrenches, oooh and he is so kick ass in battle too." I Replied clapping my hands at the last part.

"Okay so let me get this straight, Ratchet, the cranky medic ranks higher than us the fabulous twins, who have lamborghini's as our alt-modes." Said Sideswipe still trying to grasp the whole situation.

"In my book…..yes." I said while nodding.

"Well I'm hurt." Said Sunstreaker.

"Don't be sad guys, you guys are only second by thiiiiss much." I stated as I made a miniscule margin with her pointer and thump on her right hand.

"Well, we'll just see if after this mission, you feel the same way." Said Sideswipe.

"Swipe speaking of which, what is it that we are looking for exactly?" I Asked looking into Sideswipe rearview mirror.

"Any trace of Blizzardstorm or FyreRaige. They are the sparklings of Optimus and Ironhide." He replied.

"See blizzardstorm belongs to Optimus and Elita, and FyreRaige belongs to Ironhide and Chromia" he continued.

"Why are they lost?" I said looking at the steering wheel this time.

"About 3000 of your Earth years ago we were on our route to follow the allspark, however, we weren't the only ones looking for it. Blizzardstorm was 2 vorns old or in your years about 5, FyreRaige was almost a vorn old, so she would be 2. Something Tragic happened that day one that would change the demeanors of all the autobots and truly reveal how heartless the decepticons really are."

One day when we were still younglings, we watched as their was a distress signal, the adults ran back and forth and we weren't sure what it was but we knew it was bad. As the ship entered the area where the signal was coming from the decepticons attacked. At the time Blurr had been watching the sparklings and hid them in a closet in one of the main hallways. He immediately contacted the adults. We were among the ones that he hid and we stood in front of both blizzardstorm and fyreraige. We thought we could protect them.

The next thing there was a loud commotion outside and then we heard the adults get into a fight. There was a big explosion that burst the door open. There was a decepticon right at the entrance. He looked down and then looked toward the adults who were all in combat. Then looked at us. I will never forget the evil madness that was in his eyes.

He aimed his blaster but the both of us tackled him. Blizzardstorm and Fyreraige were terrified. The next thing we knew we were being thrown off of the mech and he took aim toward us but his attention was drawn toward the sparklings. By his look he recognized who the fathers were. He aimed his disentagration ray, and then fired. All I saw was the sparklings terrified optics followed by a bright light. Then there was no one there. Optimus and Ironhide froze then they became enraged. I will never forget their roars of anguish and pain. They looked toward the mech that offlined their sparklings to save the gory details, they offlined him...painfully. It was the one time I have seen them loose control neither of them were the same after that. Elita and Chromia took it especially hard. Their bonds were the strongest with their sparklings."

I was crying at this point.

"I can't believe that monster, they were only babies!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I know, and now we desperately need to find them, We were raised by Chromia and Ironhide, cause our parents were killed during a raid, on one of the cities, Fyreraige was our sister." Said Sunstreaker.

"However I can help I will." I said looking toward the radio.

They stopped at the edge of the shooting range and sideswipe let me out before transforming. Sunstreaker put his hand down so I could climb on. Although it hadn't been that long since we met I climbed in without fear. I sat on his hand gripping his thumb while we began to search for any sign on the two femmes.

_**With Bumblebee (Normal POV)**_

Anai watched the scenery go by quickly. "Bee, what exactly are you guys are looking for?"

There was a crackling from the radio and a song played. _"Our babies…..taken away….there is still hope…..dont know where they are…..gotta have faith."_

"Do you guys have any clue where they are?" Anai asked

_"Mothers know best."_ Came his radio.

"Who are the mothers?" She inquired.

"Elita and Chromia." Came a voice that was mechanical this time not the radio.

She was a little bit confused.

"Bee is that your voice?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, I can use it but only in short bouts." He responded.

"You said they were taken away? What do you mean?"

Bumblebee explained what happened. I was actually with Prowl who was protecting the brig at the time when we heard what had happened.

"Blizzardstorm was my sister, we had a lot of fun together, I was only about 3 vorns old, when the sparklings were taken away from us."

Anai was about to say something when the seat belt tightened around her, as the camaro swerved out of the way when there was an explosion next to the Autobots and then a familiar baritone voice came through the stereo "DECEPTICONS!"

The last thing that Anai thought was "Oh Primus."

* * *

><p><strong>Blizzardstorm21: Ok that chapter finished <strong>

**Ironhide: I hope you are planning to update soon.**

**Blizzardstorm21: Yes Hide, I promise I will update soon.**

**Ironhide: Good cause if not I'm going to sic Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on you.**

**Blizzardstorm21: Now I thought you would use your cannons.**

**Ironhide: Yeah well Primes order *Grumbles***

**Blizzardstorm21: And what will the twins do?**

**Sideswipe: Simple, **

**Sunstreaker: Our annoying factor**

**Blizzarstorm21: And that would be **

**Both taking a breath **

**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: _I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves, yes on everybodies nerves I know a song that-_**

**_Blizzardstorm21: ALRIGHT! -covers ears- I will update soon_**

**_Ironhide snickers_**


	6. Flashback: Sparklings

**Ok guys so this is the story telling what happened on the ship the day the sparklings were supposedly killed by a decepticon. Its alot more serious, and has some fluff between the sire and thier sparklings. So please review and let me know what you all think.**

**I don't own transformers. It all belongs to hasbro, paramount pictures, micheal bay.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

**_Optimus_**

Optimus stood and the helm of the ship looking at space and watching the different stars pass by. They were headed to the next sector where the allspark was last detected. They had also recently gotten a distress signal from that quadrant, not hours before and after what happened to one of the other Autobot ships last month they were taking this signal seriously, he surveyed the area on alert.

His mind kept on darting back toward the comrades that he had lost, they had to get to that ship, they had to protect all the autobots that were left and they had to find the allspark.

Going deeper into his thoughts he was unaware of the little visitor that was approaching him. There was a few small taps on his foot and he looked down. He saw his sparkling Blizzardstorm looking up at him with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but to smile back

"Hello there little one are you looking for me?" He cooed at her.

She nodded and then raised both of her arms in an uppie motion "Daddy." She said smiling.

He chuckled as bent down and lifted his daughter into his arms. She laughed as he lifted way above his head so that she was looking down at him, he spun them around and she let out a cry of joy at her fathers antic.

She sent him all the love and joy through the bond. He held her close to his spark, sending the love right back to her, and looked down at his sparkling.

She looked back up at him. Blizzardstorm had gained a few traits from her mother. She had the same bright blue optics and she had gained her mothers determination, smile, and beauty. But otherwise she was a copy of her father. She had the same attenaes as her father except they were a little shorter, she had the same audio receptors, she had a similar battle mask that went from the sides of her check plates that her parents had learned soon enough of. Optimus looked from his daughter at the stars and wondered what king of world would be waiting for his daughter when she was grown, he became nervous and scared.

Blizzardstorm could feel his emotions through the bond.

"Daddy. No fraid, have corge." Optimus looked down and couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess you're the one that comforting me today, huh sweetspark?" He said as he tickled her stomach.

She let out a shrieks of hysterical laughter. He brought her near to his spark and hugged her. _This was his world_.

Storm yawned and looked up at her father with expectant eyes. "Would you like your Lullaby, Blizzardstorm?" Prime asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from the quickly recharging sparkling. He began to hum an old tune that his mother had sung to him, when it was time for his recharge. Storm quickly fell asleep as he walked to his and Elita's quarters so they could put her to bed.

**_Ironhide_**

Meanwhile, across the ship a shrieking sparkling was racing on all fours around her bedroom. A black hand went to grab at her but missed by a mere centimeter. She shrieked even louder knowing she was eluding her captor. There was a chuckle behind her as she started to go even faster.

"Come now FyreRaige you are going to have to faster cause if not I'm going to get you" Said Ironhide laughing as he chased his sparkling.

The next thing he knew FyreRaige looked back to see her daddy chasing her but she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her.

There was a tall step and although her floor area was padded. This part was not. Ironhide didn't have time to react. Fyreraige turned and then fell off the side.

All he heard was a clang.

Ironhide knew that it wasn't a tall step but for a small sparkling it would be painful. Ironhide raced to get to his sparkling. He looked over the side and she was there looking up with confused optics, suddenly they started to water with energon and she began to cry. Ironhide rose to his full height and bent down to get her.

"Come now little one, I know, I know, that must have hurt didn't it." He cradled her to his chest and began to rock her ever so gently.

Soon her wails went down to whimpers. "Where does it hurt sweetspark, dada will make it better?" Ironhide said cooing at Fyre.

She held up her arm and she saw a dent on her arm. He nuzzled her

"It'll be alright fyreraige, watch I'll make the hurt go away." He leaned down and kissed where she had gotten hurt.

"All gone." He said.

That seemed to do the trick. Said sparkling started to chirp and whir in the language that was utter nonsense to the rest of them. She smiled and nudged his head. With her end of her bond expressed her thanks and her love that she had for her daddy. He sent the love right back. She laughed and clapped her hands before yawning and curling into his chest. He put her in the crook of his arm, as he went to put her in her recharge berth.

* * *

><p>Elita and Chromia sat in the rec room. They had left both of their mechs on Sparkling duty so they could get a little time off.<p>

"The Cons' have been too quiet, Lita. They are planning something." Said Chromia.

I know all of the ship is on high alert after we lost the Cardion." Elita said. "All of a sudden feeling happiness through her bond Chromia smiled. "Ironhide's playing with Raige." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Who knew that he would be a wonderful father." Lita said her voice laced with a bit of sarcassam 'Well I did of course I-

**BOOM**

The entire ship was racked by an explosion causing the sparklings to wake up immediately contacting their creators. Their conversation forgotten they raced to go find their sparklings. They met up with their mates on the way.

"What was that?" asked Chromia toward her mate.

"It was an explosion in the northwest corridor, the Deceticons have finally made their move." Said Chromia.

"Wait," Elita seemed to realize something. "That's where the sparklings are, whose watching them Optimus?"

"Blur." He answered

Elita picked up speed.

Her weapon already primed and ready to go. She reached out toward Blizzardstorm.

_**"Sweetspark?"**_ She called

She got a frantic answer

**"Mama, mama." **she was scared, she wasn't hurt but she was still really panicked.

**"Hang on sweety daddy and mama are coming." **Elita sain sending all the comfort that she could through the bond

Chromia called through her bond

**"Darling?"** Terror was filling her, Raige could not talk yet but she could sense her emotions.

Both of the Femmes picked up speed meeting up with their mates who were headed in the same direction.

"Blur whats going on?" Ironhide said through the Comlink as they rounded the last corridor.

"." He yelled as a blaster went off.

"Iwillneedbackup,theyarecomingfast." He said.

"We're a click away Blur just keep fighting!" Cried Chromia.

As they rounded the last bend. They drew there weapons, there were cons everywhere, they saw that Blur was stationed in front of one of the doors in the main hallway. One of the cons took him by the throat and threw him inside the room. They heard screaming from inside.

The adults did not waste anytime, Ironhide drew his cannons and fired at all the cons that were headed attempting to enter the room. Optimus meanwhile drew his swords and primus help the bot that stood in his way.

Just when they had thought that they were going to reach there sparklings, there was another surge of decepticons. They fought with everything that they had. Ironhide and Chromia were back to back whilst Ultra Magnus, Elita, and Optimus were back to back to back. Optimus drew his energon sword, Elita and Magnus formed their blasters and they began to offline the bots.

This time they had gone to far. They were after the sparklings they knew that much but they couldn't let them get them. Chromia, Elita, Optimus, and Ironhide along with some of the other autobots including Ultra Magnus were also there.

Elita watched as a mech by the name of SureShock spotted their sparklings she called though the bond telling Blizzardstorm to take Fyreraige and hide, but they were too scared.

"Optimus, the sparklings." She yelled.

Optimus and Ironhide saw what she was warning them about, and they became frantic at reaching them ontime. The problem was that everytime they offlined a bot. Two more would take there place. Prowl soon was seen on the otherside of the corridor, protecting bumblebee, Optimus and Elitas adopted son.

Elita fought and then she saw as two blurs of silver and red, that lunged toward the decepticon mech. She smiled at thier courage, Sideswipe and sunstreaker were as protective of raige as thier parents, Ironhide and Chromia were.

Sureshock staggered back but wasn't phased much by the attack from the younglings sideswipe and sunstreaker. He threw them toward the wall and aimed a blaster at them both, but instead there was a blast that took out one of his blasters.

He looked to see Chromia aiming her blaster once again she snarled toward the mech who just sneered as he saw the two sparklings in the closet. All time seemed to stand still as Sureshock aimed a cannon at the sparklings who huddle together terrified. Elita and Chromia cried out desperately trying to reach their daughters.

Optimus and Ironhide became robot wrecking balls destroying anything in thier path to get to their babies. Then the mech fired. Both femmes fell clutching their chest as a bright bright green light consumed the area. Once it died down they saw only a scorch mark where the sparklings had been. Both femmes were unconsolable. They got up enraged. Sideswipe and Sunsteaker ran to Chromia. Who immediately huddled them to her chest close. Bumblebee who had been with prowl cried out when he realized what had happened.

Ironhide and Optimus stepped forward toward the mech, sureshock. This time there was no forgiveness, no turning back. This mech had taken something so precious from them. The femmes took their younglings way from the scene as Optimus and Ironhide closed in. There was no running for the mech.

All that was heard was enraged roar full of anger and hurt followed by cries of agony fron the con before he offlined. All the cons fled afraid of the two wreckers. Dealing with the two had been tough but dealing with them when they were so enraged was something they were not prepared for.

Optimus and Ironhide walked toward Chromia and Elita and took there respective mates in their arms as they grieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was hard to write on the count of it was so serious and sad. It will pick up next chapter. <strong>

**Blizzarstorm21: See I told you Hide I would update soon.**

**Ironhide: Yes, but this was depressing.**

**BS21: Yes but there is happy ending**

**Ironhide: We shall see**

**Sunny and sides: AWWWWW! We wanted to sing our song**

**BS21: *PUTS ON EARMUFF* Go ahead.**

**Sunny and Sides: awesome!**


	7. Decepticon attack!

**Alright! New Chapter and it didn't take three months to post.**

**Optimus: "What's happening to your other Fic?"**

**BS21: *Head drops down* Why did you have to spoil my good mood?"**

**Optimus: If you begin something you must finish.**

**BS21: I realize that Optimus, I do have the next chapter written I'm just typing it, so heads up to all my readers the next chappie will be up very soon.**

**I do not own Transformers it belongs to hasbro, micheal bay, paramount pictures.**

* * *

><p>(Anai's POV)<p>

I held on to Bumblebee's seat as he swerved out of the way of the incoming missiles from the two decepticons. One was a seeker as I could tell; he was taking the form of some type of fighter jet. On the ground was another decepticons taking the form of a dodge viper, this one was colored dark blue and had the decepticon symbol on its hood. As it came closer the doors became guns and it started to fire on all the Autobots.

Ironhide immediately transformed and then started to fire his cannons at the seeker while Optimus fired on the grounded Con that was quickly approaching them. Chromia and Elita stood in front of Bumblebee making a protective front while Ratchet stood behind him helping Ironhide with the seeker. The next thing they knew the seeker fired out 6 missiles toward the autobots. This caused them the scatter to avoid the blows. I watched as bumblebee had to stay in his car form. I saw the woods and then I spoke to Bee.

"Bee let me go into the woods I can hide there while you guys deal with the two cons."

"Absolutely not, we can't risk putting you in danger." Bee immediately responded.

"But I'm making you vulnerable right now and Optimus and the others need you right now." I said looking at the Radio.

There was a growl followed by a com-link that I heard from the radio from bumblebee to the others.

"Chromia and Elita I need cover fire." They started to fire on the bots as they stood in front of Bee. He made his way to the side of the forest opened up his door and I ran out.

"Hide Somewhere, we'll find you after all of this." He quickly said while he transformed and began to fire on the other bots. The blue dodge viper than transformed into a mech that stood nearly as high as Ratchet, he started to fire on bumblebee and the femmes while the fighter jet kept shooting missiles at Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet.

I watched as Elita and Chromia took cover and began fighting back. Chromia became increasingly irritated, at the viper Con. She had been looking for her sparkling and she'd be damned if anyone stopped her from finding her.

She looked at Elita and then said "You know what I have enough. Elita cover me!"

She ran toward the mech Elita began firing distracting him when he was about to fire on Chromia there was another shot that cam making him miss his target. The mech looked to see that Bumblebee was now helping Elita, they had to help Chromia to distract the Viper Con. I watched as Chromia produced a cannon out of her arm, similar to Ironhide and the fired. It hit its mark as the con was hit in the chest and fell to the ground offline.

Thinking about it, it wasn't such a great Idea for me to me watching the battle, yes it was amazing, but the fact that the seeker saw me made my day a lot worse. It knew that the bots were very protective of the humans; it loaded his missiles and then aimed. I turned and ran as fast as I could in the forest when I heard a loud bang and then saw the explosion behind me I tried to run but I was blasted against a rock.

Surprisingly there was no pain at first, everything was hazy I saw that my limbs were burnt, but that was not the freaky part, what was supposed to be my mussels and bones where the skin was burned off was a whole bunch of metal wires. I saw what was supposed to be blood a mixture of red, blue, and purple.

Then the pain came there was no way to describe it except excruciating, the metal was seemingly trying to regenerating itself but my skin couldn't do so and it was fight. I screamed out at one point hoping that my pain would stop soon; I worried about my sister and what would happen. I saw that the fire that was made by the missile was getting closer and it was burning everything, I couldn't move and the reality set in I was going to be burned alive.

As if an answer to my prayers a dark shadow loomed over me thinking it was one of the autobots I looked up and smiled. My smile faded when I saw a pair of red Optics looking down at me. I sat there wondering what was going to happen was he going to shoot me, squash me, torture me and the kill me. I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes as I saw his clawed hand come down toward me.

(Sunstreaker POV)

We had searched everywhere even Sierra had gone where we couldn't fit and we searched thinking that we could find any sign of the two twins.

"We have searched everywhere sideswipe I really doubt that they are here." I said to my brother.

"Yeah I agree we need to meet up with the others, we can help with the search." Replied Sierra

"How long will it take for us to get to them?" She continued

"In about 20 of your earth mins if we hur-." Sideswipe looked up into the sky when he heard the sound of a jet.

"We need to hide now." I said toward my brother and Sierra. I quickly grabbed Sierra as we headed into a part of the training field that was full of trees. I held Sierra toward my chest and she clung to me.

"You need to stay very quiet don't make a sound." I told her before watching as the jet that had been in the air transformed and landed.

We were crouched down behind a few trees that had fallen during one of our training runs a few months ago.

"Come out Autobots." He yelled out.

"I know that there are two of you, maybe there are more that I get to offline, what do you think?" Sideswipe clenched his fists and I immediately calmed him through the bond. We would attack but not just yet.

He fired at some trees opposite of us and then sent a barrage of bullet destroying another that was next to us. He raised his cannon in order to get to the next one but then there was a voice that came out of his com-link. "

"Thundercracker you crazy fragger get your aft over here I have found the other autobots we must attack them now." Thundercracker rolled his eyes

"Alright stormfire, geeze you would think that he would let you have a little fun." He said and then transformed into his jet mode and headed to ward the south side of the Island, we stood up and the next thing we heard is gun fire. "We need to go they need our help."

Sideswipe looked at me and then nodded and then we got a com-link from Ironhide.

"**Ironhide to the twins." **Ironhide growled as we heard a couple of cannons fire.

"**We're here Ironhide, what's happening?" **Said Sideswipe

"**You two need to get the other girl to safety head into base the decepticons know we are out and looking for something." **

**Sunstreaker immediately replied "Already done. Should we head out to give you back up?"**

"**Negative stay where you are and protect the girl." **He said as we heard another shot, this time both through the com-link and across the island. I really felt like fighting him with this he needed our help but we could both feel through the bond that been forged long ago that this was a no nonsense situation and under no circumstances were they to come that way.

I sighed as I realized that we would have to stay in base and protect Sierra. Sideswipe had her protectively in his servo already on his way toward base.

"**Alright Hide just please you and Chromia please be careful."** I said feeling a little worried, this was thundercracker, and he was one of the most craziest Decepticons known to the ranks.

"**We will youngling you just keep yourselves safe."** He voice came back still gruff but with a fathers love laced through it.

"**Sunstreaker out."** I raced toward my brother and Sierra and we hurried to get to the shelter of the base.

(Sideswipe POV)

I watched as Sunstreaker joined me as we made our way to base I had heard the whole conversation and had sent my feelings of wanting to help and protect to my adoptive Father and Mother. Both had sent a no and a job of protecting Sierra.

Sierra looked up at me and then put her hand to my Chassis "They'll be alright, we are talking about Ironhide and Chromia, ones the most stubborn mech I ever heard and the other is a fighting woman that won't go down."

I smiled at her, this was very true both were stubborn fighters' traits that had kept them, and us alive for so long.

All of a sudden there was a sound like a missile hitting the ground and then an explosion, then I heard an enraged scream followed by the sound of a bot in a lot of pain.


	8. Found

Ironhide and Optimus watched in horror as the missile headed toward the direction of the young human female. They weren't fast enough as the ground exploded into bits of pieces of fire and debris. Optimus was the first to look up and saw the devastation that had been left behind by the blast. Thundercracker was now laughing at his handy work. It was a noise that sent a chill down every spinal strut there. Ironhide was the next to look up and saw the fiery remains of what was lush greenery. His whole body shook with anger as his cannons powered on. He sent a blast toward Thundercracker hitting him in the hip joint. Thundercracker screamed as his whole body convulsed and started to drop from the sky. Optimus subspaced the cannon from his back and began firing at the falling form of the insane decepticon.

Thundercracker watched as the earth got closer and closer, he though quickly and tried to online his thruster so he could stabilize himself. Unfortunately that only managed to make him start spinning out of control like a corkscrew. One of the thrusters had been badly damaged by one of the Autobots. He checked the status of the secondary engines realizing they were functional. At the last moment he powered them on. Taking a sharp turn and shooting into the sky. He was too badly injured to take on five Autobots he would need to rest and then try again later. He aimed his missile at the young Autobot scout and fired. It would give him enough of a distraction so he could get away.

When Elita realized where Thundercrackers missile was headed she yelled out. "Bumblebee, Run!"

Bumblebee quickly transformed into his alt mode pulled a U-turn and began racing out of the vicinity. The missile met the earth with a powerful explosion. Throwing bumblebee up into the air he landed not far from sandy road in the middle of Diego Garcia.

(Optimus POV)

I wasn't happy that the decepticon got away but I knew that my mate and my adopted son were ok.

"Ironhide Report." I Called to my Weapon Specialist

"Elita and Chromia both have shrapnel wounds, they're not so bad but ratchet will need to take a look at them when they get back. Bumblebee seems to have a few gashes in his armor and will need immediate attention. "

"And you old friend?"

"I'm fine, will be better when we get back to base."

I nodded when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. The trees that were burnt started to part and the form of a cybertronian to form and it stood to his full height.

The optics were off until he looked directly at us and his optics online turning a bright Red. I automatically recognized him as Barricade.

I wasn't sure what he wanted as he walked forward holding his hand out in front of himself. I charged up my ion cannon and Ironhide charged his cannons pointed at Barricade.

"What do you want Decepticon?" asked Ironhide

"I am not here to cause harm." He said holding his arm up in surrender.

"Then what do you want?" I asked

"I left the Decepticons not long after Chicago, roaming the earth looking for somewhere to belong. As much as it pains me I must admit that I am nothing without the Decepticons. Without a leader, I know I wasn't like this when I first started out on Cybertron. You know I was a dectective, a protector. I want to be that again. I want to join you, I still have issues with humans but I will try."

Barricade Got on one knee and held out his hand.

"To show I don't mean any harm."

He slowly opened up his hand and there in the middle laid Anai. She was bloody up on one side of her arm and were those …wires?

At that moment my chest lurched in pain and then a bond I had thought that I had lost was opened.

"Blizzardstorm?" I whispered looking at the young human.

"We must get her to Ratchet, Immediately." I yelled toward the others. I Transformed and opened up my passenger side door. Ironhide when up to the Con one cannon still online held out his other hand. Barricade gently moved and slid the young women into Ironhide's awaiting Servo. Ironhide turned while Chromia and Elita took his place guarding the Con. Ironhide gently placed Anai into my Cab. I shut the door and activated my holoform.

The seat adjusted to make a bed and I gently moved her. I took at look at her. She was reaching out for strength. For Love. I was only happy to oblige. I sent everything that I could muster. I had to gently give it at first. To her is was a little strange. She was tentative to accept it. But once she did, I felt love and acceptance and a bit of confusion. At that moment Nothing else mattered accept getting her to Ratchet as soon as possible.


End file.
